Nightmare
by faithword1
Summary: Italy has a nightmare and now fears that it might come true. (sorry for the sucky summary.) (Might be Italy/Germany in Chap. 2)
1. Chapter 1

_Ok…Here's Nightmare. I'm taking suggestions for storys. PM and we'll work out the details._

_I own nothing._

_It's about Italy having a bad dream and now worrying about if it's going to be real._

_Here's the story!_

It was another day…Just…another day…

Italy stared at Germany and Japan as they walked down the small park path. Why were they here? Oh right…Italy wanted to go on a walk. But instead of laughing and running ahead of his friends, he was a few feet behind them, staring at the ground. Italy felt like his hands were bound by the hands of the clock.

He stopped walking and looked off towards the distance. From there they could see Big Ben. The world meeting was held in England his time and it was going to start in a hour, but England had told them to go out and explore the city.

But really…Why did there have to be a world meeting today of all days? Right…Because no one even remembered him. Many, many years ago…This was the day Holy Rome left Italy…

Italy sighed softly and stopped walking. It seemed Germany and Japan didn't notice because they kept walking, talking about some important business or other. Italy walked off the path, making his way through some bushes and trees till he could no longer see the path. He sat down, leaning agents a tree. He sighed softly, staring up through the tree leafs to the sky. It was peaceful and rather beautiful how the sun came through the leaves…So peaceful.

Italy let himself slowly drift off into a light sleep, but his dream was more of a nightmare…

_Italy was surrounded my black. Nothing but black around him. He looked around him, and then he heard a small click. He turned, seeing Japan… Italy smiled and tried to call out to him, but just like in so many nightmares, no sound escaped him. Then Italy noticed it looked like they were in a world meeting, everyone was there. Besides Italy of course._

"_Dude! I saw we bomb Italy!" _

_Italy's smiled dropped instantly. He stared at America. Why, why would America suggest something so cruel?_

"_I must agree, he is nothing but trouble –aru."_

"_He can become one with mother Russia."_

_Everyone seemed to be agreeing with America. Italy quickly looked to Germany. Germany had a rather blank stare at America, as if thinking._

"_He is rather useless."_

"_I must agree. Italy has slowed me and Germany down many times. I believe it best if we get rid of Italy."_

"_Ok then! Now, question is who dose the land go to!" America smiled widely at the group, quiet happy everyone was agreeing with him._

"_Germany should take the land. After all, he has put up with Italy for a long time." England chuckled softly. "Oh, but let's not forget. We must get Romano too."_

_Italy quickly looked to Spain. Surely Spain will saw something! But no, Spain just sat there and nodded in agreement._

"_Ok dudes, all in favor of giving Italy's land to Germany, raise your hand!" Almost everyone raised their hand._

"_Very well…Prussia." Germany looked over his shoulder, and from the darkness Prussia walked over, smiling. "You're going to be a country once more. You're taking Italy's land." Prussia smiled widely, happier than a kid in a candy store._

"_Alright! The awesome me deserves it after all!"_

"Italy."

_Italy quickly looked behind him, seeing nothing he looked back to the group, just to see them gone._

"Italy-san!"

Italy woke up. He was under the tree again. He slowly lifted his gaze, looking up to see Germany and Japan. Germany was frowning, his arms crossed over his chest. Japan had one of those rare smiles on his lips.

"Italy-san, we're going to be late for the meeting." Japan carefully held his hand out to Italy. Italy smiled and took it, letting Japan help him to his feet.

Germany turned and started to make his way through the bushes back to the path. Japan quickly followed after Germany. Italy stood there for a moment, not sure what to think…What if... That meeting was today's meet?


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok…Here's Nightmare. Chap. 2! I'm taking suggestions for storys. PM and we'll work out the details._

_I own nothing._

_Here's the story!_

Italy didn't want to enter the world meeting, so when it came time Italy lied and said he had to go to the bathroom. Germany brushed it off and entered the room with Japan. Then Italy saw Romano. Italy grabbed Ramones hand and ran into a closet with him, covering his mouth so he couldn't say anything. Only when Italy didn't hear anything from the hallway he let Romano go.

"Feliciano! What is the meaning of this?"

"Romano, I had the worst dream!" Romano rolled his eyes, grabbing the door handle. "Wait, no it's about the meeting!" Romano sighed softly. He might as well listen to his brother; he had nothing better to do. Romano let the door handle go and faced Feliciano.

"Romano…They're going to kill us." Feliciano couldn't believe what he was saying, but that dream…It was so realistic…and what they said was true. Italy knew it had to be this meeting or one very soon. "Romano. They think we're useless…Or…I'm the one brining us down. But they're going to get rid of us!"

Romano shook his head and sighed, placing his hand on his brothers' head.

"You're getting ahead of yourself. It was just a dream. Now come on."

Romano calmly led his brother out of the closet. He walked down the hall, hands in pockets, but once he neared the meeting room he stopped. Feliciano ran ahead of him, pressing his ear to the door. Romano rolled his eyes and walked up to the door, but he copied his brother, pressing his ear to the door. They could just hear them threw the wooden door.

"_Ok dudes, all in favor of giving Italy's land to Germany, raise your hand!" _It was America speaking.

"_Very well…Prussia…You're going to be a country once more. You're taking Italy's land." _Germany speaking…Word for word from the dream.

"_Alright! The awesome me deserves it after all!"_

Romano and Feliciano stared at each other. Their heart was killing them both.

"How….How did it some to this… Romano. I don't want to disappear! I can't!" Feliciano started to cry, tearing flowing down his face. Romano hugged him tightly, trying to keep himself from crying.

"It…Spain…Spain won't allow this."

"He…He agreed to it… He had no problem with it…Nor did Germany…Nor did Japan!" He sobbed, barring his face in Romano's shoulder. Romano bit his lip, muttering soothing words to his little brother. He had be strong…

"Feliciano…You and me…We're Italy. We are grandsons of-…We don't need them…"

After a moment of tense silence Feliciano nodded. He straightens himself, rubbing his eyes dry.

"No more white flags." Feliciano nodded, his eyes filled with fire. Romano smiled. Now that was his brother. Now this was the brother he knew very well. They'll make those other countries pay…If they can keep their heads straight.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok…Here's Nightmare. Chap. 3! I'm taking suggestions for storys. PM and we'll work out the details._

_I own nothing._

Feliciano and Romano held each other's hands, smiling weakly at each other before looking at the wooden door. Romano took a big breath before kicking the door open. The whole room went silent and looked at the two, all a bit surprised. America was the first to speak.

"Dudes, you're late! Come in and sit down!"

"No." Feliciano and Romano spoke at the same time. The room stiffened as they stared at the two Italians. Feliciano took a deep, shutter breath to try to remain calm. It was rare that Feliciano and Romano will let themselves get like this, but they really didn't care. They were both Italy after all, so they were able to do something the others couldn't. They could read each other's mind and talk each other up, coming up with plans.

"Italy, come sit down now." Feliciano looked at Germany, frowning.

"I'm Feliciano. Not Italy. WE'RE Italy." Feliciano lightly squeezed Romano's hand. "Besides, why would I sit with YOU?" Feliciano didn't care what he was saying, he refused to let this happen. He had to live to see Holy Rome again!

Out of nowhere Feliciano and Romano pulled a large ax from behind them. Feliciano's had a light blue handle, and appeared heavy and very deadly. Romano's was the same, only red.

No one really knew how to react beside Turkey, as no one really fought Italy when he was like his. Turkey was smart enough to back away from them.

Feliciano smirked and suddenly jumped onto the table, swinging his ax. He nearly took off Chinas head!

Romano wasn't interested in anyone but Spain. Romano ran past Feliciano, his eyes locked onto Spain.

All hell broke loose.

Hungry was trying to stop Sealand from crying (He had snuck in), Sweden was trying to get Finland, Demark, Norway and Iceland back agents a wall, but Demark was going on about how awesome the axes were and how he wanted one like those. Austria was being pulled out of the way by Prussia for some weird reason (yeah right!). Japan and China was trying to get the other Asians together and stick together, not wanting one of their brother or sisters to get hurt. America was laughing and going on about how he'll save them. England and France were both yelling at America. Switzerland was trying to get Liechtenstein out of the room.

Feliciano spotted Switzerland trying to leave with his sister and ran to the door, closing it and stood in front of it, almost lazily swinging his ax in his hand.

"You two will also be punished…You agreed to this." Feliciano looked up to see Romano attacking Spain, though Spain seemed to be holding his own, using a chair as a shield to block Romano's ax.

The room went into a deadly silence as they watched Romano and Spain fought, even Feliciano watched, letting the blade of his ax touch the ground, though he did not move from his spot. Papers were scattered across the room, broken glass on the floor where people's drinks had fallen off the table.

"You lying bastard! You lied to me!" Romano's voice was filled with rage, each attack he gave he put more and more power behind it.

Feliciano was a bit curious on what Romano was screaming about, but he shouldn't pry. After all…He had to get to Germany and Japan.

Feliciano looked around, spotting Germany. He was beside Japan and the other Asian countries. He felt the hate ripping at his heart. He couldn't believe…Someone he cared so much was doing this…Someone thought that might help him forget Holy Rome Empire! Feliciano shook his head, trying to clear it of all the confusing thoughts.

The second Feliciano charged to attack Germany, Romano left his fight without warning, leaving Spain puzzled for a moment before he saw both Italians were heading for Germany and Japan.

The two brothers lunged at the same time, Feliciano on the right, Romano on the left. Germany barely had time to duck away from the axes. The axe just missed his head way to close.

Feliciano never saw it coming. He barely even knew what happened.

All he knew is that he was all the way across the room, his back agents the wall, his ax on the floor near him. It took him a moment to realize that his chest was hurting. He knew he had a few broken ribs. He fell down to his knees, arms wrapped tightly around him as he tried to keep himself together. Feliciano could never deal with pain well.

"Feli-" Romano had stopped his attack to try to go to Feliciano's side, but he was sent flying across the room, hitting a wall as wall, his ax dropping to the floor. Romano cursed and forced himself to his feet, but before he could even get his bearings he was once again, thrown across the room. But this time he landed on the ground beside his brother.

The Italians took a moment, trying to catch their breaths, just for a second. They looked up, seeing almost all the other countries glaring down at them.

Romano cursed, reaching for Feliciano's ax, but Spain of all people stepped on his wrist, pinning it to the floor. He kept pressing pressure down on it. Romano cursed loudly, trying to pull his hand back.

"Stop, stop, you're breaking it!"

"That's the point." Spain pressed down harder and a snap could be heard. Romano refused to scream, though his eyes watered and he swore he was about to cry. Somehow he was able to pull himself together and not let any tears slip.

Spain stepped back, crossing his arms across his chest.

The Italians were beat…Everyone was agents them… Just for being them. Feliciano closed his eyes, hugging Romano tightly.

"Romano, Ital-" America started.

"I'm Italy too you know!" Romano glared up at America. "He's Feliciano, I'm Romano, but together we're Italy!" America rolled his eyes.

"Romano, Feliciano. What gotten into you two! Why did you attack us?" Spain spoke this time, not wanting America to start blabbing.

The Italians glared at them. Then to Feliciano's shock Romano laughed, but it was a sad one. Tears were now flowing form Romano's eyes as he stared up at Spain and the other countries.

"How…"

Spain tilted his head slightly, not quiet getting what Romano was saying.

"How…How could you do this to me?" Romano forced himself to his feet, though he swayed side to side. He looked like he was about to fall over. "You… You were going to kill us! We know! We heard! Giving Italy's land to Prussia!"

Everyone stared at the, eyes wide.

"Yeah…We heard. In fact we knew before we heard. Feliciano…He dreamed it, and I guess his dream was right...You think we're useless, tro-"

"That's enough, Romano." Feliciano was crying, but he didn't care. He covered his face, sobbing. "We trusted you! Me and Romano trust all of you…" Feliciano looked up, staring into the eyes of Germany. "Why …Germany?"

_"__England, release the spell."_

_"__Fine fine…I guess we saw what we wanted."_

_The two Italians stared at them. They had clearly gone crazy. England smiled and pulled out his weird little black book, muttering something under his breath. The two Italains passed out right there and then when England finished._

_"Dude… That was so not cool…I don't wanna know what the rest of you would do…Hell, I bet Japan will put out a sword and kill me right there!" America whined loudly, staring at the two unmoving body's while Japan started to have a spazz attack in the background. __(A.N: XD had to)_

_"Spain, what was Romano talking about?" Hungry frowned, holding onto the crying Sealand. England frowned, took Sealand from Hungry and held him tightly, trying to calm him down, which only seemed to work when England started to sing him a lullaby, like he did to America when he was little._

_"I have no clue…" Spain smiled brightly and picked up the two Italians with ease. "Now lets hurry before they wake up."_

_No sad ending for you guys! Sorry I can't do sad well or I get all sad…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's Nightmare. Chap. 4! Last Chapter! _

_I own nothing._

Feliciano slowly opened his eyes, seeing a black ceiling. He slowly glanced around. Black walls…Seemed to dark. So dull…It took him a minute to see Romano on a metal table beside him.

"Romano…Wake up."

It took a moment or so but Romano's eyes slowly opened, though he didn't look around. He stared at the ceiling. Feliciano knew what he was feeling… He was hurt. He was filled of hate. He was sad. He was confused. Feliciano knew this because he felt it too.

"Italy-san?"

Feliciano looked around, seeing England, Germany, Japan, along with many other countries.

"It's Feliciano! Feliciano Feliciano Feliciano Feliciano!" He tried to sit up, just to find out he was strapped down to a table. He tried to kick, pulling agents the restrains with all his strength. Romano noticed he was strapped down and started to pull agents his to, cursing loudly.

"Feliciano." Feliciano's heart dropped. That voice was of course, Germanys. "Calm down, don't you remember that was not real?"

Feliciano glared at Germany, giving him a look that simply said 'you're fuiking insane'.

People swore they could see a light bulb pop over England's head for a second.

"Oops!" He pulled out his weird little spell book and muttered something, and it was like something had been unlocked in Feliciano's and Romano's head, well. Something was unlocked. There memories.

They remembered that America was curious on how would the Italians would react if everyone wanted to kill them, so England offered to show them what would happen.

Feliciano couldn't help it. He started to cry. He was so relieved.

"It seemed too real. I…I..." He couldn't talk. Germany easily ripped off the binds holding Feliciano down. He of course, was clinging to Germany, barring his face in his chest. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Germany just sighed and gently lifted Feliciano off the metal table, deciding never to let England perform any type of spell on the Italian.

"England…" Germany glared at England, who raised his hands in surrender slightly.

"Don't worry Germany... I'm not a cold hearted person... In truth it was hurting me to know I was putting them through that. America…I'm never going to do anything for you again." America whined and started to complain, but England simply Ignored America and walked out.

Soon the room emptied of everyone but Germany, Japan, Spain, Feliciano and Romano.

"Feliciano –san. I can promise you me and Germany would never do such a thing." Japan spoke softly; in truth he was hurting as well. He hated seeing the Italian so upset. Japan preferred seeing him smile and scream about pasta or whatever he went on about.

Feliciano smiled and grabbed Japans (Japan went a deep shade of red) and Germanys hand. He happily pulled him out of the room.

Spain just chuckled as he watched them leave then looked at Romano. Romano muttered something that sounded like "Stupid Spain." As Spain started to remove the straps.

"So…Romano…What had you so upset? What were you yelling about?"

"It's nothing you idiot." Once Romano was free he sat up, looking at the wrist he thought was broken, to see it was perfectly fine. He could feel Spain staring at him. Damn that stupid Spain. "You promised you'll protect me…Then you had all those stupid words that you'll be by my side and whatnot."

Spain smiled and hugged Romano tightly, ignoring the smaller nations protest.

_Everyone learned their lesson that day._

_Never doubt your friends…and or don't let England cast spells on you._

_Well ok my friends that was the story! I know it ended kinda quickly and kinda sucked, but I just couldn't think of any other way for it to go! Favorite, follow or review if you want more storys!_

_ALSO! I'm taking suggestions. So if you want me to write a story for you just PM and we'll talk out the details._


End file.
